The final Season
by ninjastar13
Summary: It's a new idea about how i think the shows final season should go. Starts at a funeral and Lucas and Peyton Came back to town before hand. Leyton Naley Brookeoc


The last season

I don't know anything oth.

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction but I had this idea and wanted to try it out. Big fan of leyton but I love Brooke and think she deserves a happy ending and we all know Nate and Haley will have there's. So this is how I would want the show to end.

The day seemed to be a horrible reminder of what she doesn't have any more. Brooke Davis woke up and any other day she would cease the day and capture as much as she could out of it. Today however was not a day for such things, today was the day she was to bury her fiancée Julian. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and thoughts of the accident flooded her mind. Shattered Glass and broken metal covered a street corner and her once so handsome boy lay bleeding and broken on the ground. She opened her eyes when she heard her front door close. Appearing in her doorway Was Peyton Scott and Haley James-Scott her best friends, they held a simple black dress up and motioned for her to get out of bed.

"Come on B. Davis, time to start the day" said Peyton.

"Nate and Luke are outside waiting…we thought we would all go together." Haley managed to get out without crying

Brooke simply nodded to both remarks and got up. Emotion not playing on her face she knew she would break eventually, but right now she was strong and determined to make it to the church and through this awful day with a brave face. Her emotionless face only sent a jolt of concern through Peyton who knew her best friend enough to know that this was killing her on the inside. Brooke excused herself to the bathroom and out of sight from her friends.

"I'm worried Peyt. She is not letting anyone in…" Haley's concerned voice stated.

"I know Hales I know…but this stuff takes time. We all handle this kind of stuff differently" Peyton said just as Luke and Nate came through the front door.

"Hey we were just checking to see how things were going on in here" Nate Said

"She's getting ready now" Peyton said

Lucas didn't wait around to say anything he knew Brooke and knew that this was something she was going to want to try to take this situation on all on her own. He knocked twice before letting himself in the bathroom. He saw Brooke sitting by herself all ready to go but all at the same time not emotionally ready at all.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said almost in a whisper

"Hi Luke" Brookes raspy voice choked out.

And she broke she didn't want to but being alone with someone whom she once loved got her to tear up and before she knew it her sobs could be heard throughout the house but Nathan Haley and Peyton all just broke as well. While Lucas just took Brooke into his arms and said soothing words to try and make a situation he knew he could not fix nor change a little more bearable.

A half an hour of crying and breaking down Brooke composed herself enough and she and Lucas walked out of the bathroom.

"We should get going the service will be starting soon" Brooke stated

The five friends walked out of Brooke's house and made the walk to the Church. Peyton grabbing Brookes hand on the way, she gave it a gentle squeeze to let her best friend know she would do whatever she could to help her. Brooke just gave a squeeze back and a sign she got the message. They entered the church and it was already full of people who loved Julian, Each person giving Brooke the look of pity and sorrow. Nathan and Haley enter the pew first followed by Brooke Peyton and Lucas..

The Priest entered the church and the service began and Brooke found it hard to breath. She felt Peyton's hand grab a hold of hers and she sighed in relief for her friend managed to grab her and bring her back to this moment. Her breathing eased and she got her brave face back. The service went on and was followed by a reception held at a local reception hall. Lucas had been the only one to not break down and cry and he felt it was in order to protect his wife and best friends. But Julian was a good friend to Luke better then he thought he'd ever be after their first meeting four years ago.

Luke Sighed and a smile was brought to his face when he remembered his three year old daughter at the time and Julian coming up with a dance to impress Aunt Brooke and how hard he laughed when he saw the love Julian had for Brooke and his daughter. How Julian read his newest book before anyone else and believed in it enough to try and get another movie to be made out of it. How much Julian believed in Lucas and Peyton's love and how he finally supported them. How they would grab a beer and vent about Brooke and Peyton for hours only to laugh it off and go right home to their loves. Lucas Scott would miss Julian and he finally alone outside let himself grieves for his lost friend. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the door open. He felt her arms wrap around his back and her head lean into his back.

"Let it out baby…everyone else has." Peyton assured

"I'll just miss my friend Peyt, God Sawyers going to miss her Uncle Julian. I just don't know how things can be normal again." Luke Choked out

"Listen to me it will be hard but Sawyer will learn to understand and our friends and us are going to move forward and Brooke will be okay in time. This all just sucks and we have to lean on each other. We all lost a friend and it will take time but things will be okay one day." Peyton tried to reassure him

Lucas sighed in defeat and turned around to hold his wife. She fit so perfectly in his arms it was so comforting he managed to calm down.

"I always feel better after holding you. You're my world Peyton and loosing someone so close made me never want to take anyone or anything for granted. I love you Peyton Scott." Lucas said

"I love you too baby so much."Peyton said

And they walked back inside to their friends and the rest of the evening was filled with funny stories and good memories. They all tried to focus on the good times and nothing else. Who knew what was about to come would rock their worlds even more then it already was.

Hope it didn't suck to bad. I'd like to say I am no English Major but I tried my best and hope people will read this I will update as much as I can if people wanna read thanks!


End file.
